Power utility companies are deploying Smart Power Grid (or “Smart Grid”) technologies as a means of increasing reliability and efficiency of existing electrical power generation and distribution infrastructure. Smart Grid technology includes network infrastructure for communicating with “smart meters” that are located at customer premises such as residences or other buildings for providing various monitoring and control functionality. For example, the smart meter can receive Demand Response (DR) signals originated from the power utility company, and can transmit information such as power consumption information to the power utility company. Smart meters can also be used to relay DR signals received from a power utility company to provide Command & Control (C&C) signals within the customer premises for controlling major electrical loads during peak demand periods. For example, “Load Shedding” is a technique that allows a public utility to control loads in order to reduce electrical demand at peak hours to avoid brown out and/or black out conditions.